


[Podfic of] Not a Maiden Fair

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is surprised when Dean comes back to her house (alternate ending for 5x22).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Not a Maiden Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Maiden Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187343) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1P03ZZz) [2.5 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 5:33 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
